Orochimarusama
by Miyukix
Summary: orochimaru Não esqueçe a sua ambição de derrubar Konoa por nada deste mundo. Mas algo inesperado o fez perder a guarda e sair ferido. Kabuto que é o seu barço direito, faz de tudo para puder agradar ao seu mestre como Kimimaru fez no passado. Uma darklemo


Oroshimaru-sama

Notas do autor: Ah, já tinha saudades de escrever um Yaoi Dark-lemon... (As minhas histórias têm estado monónonas e além disso não tenho tido tempo para pegar nelas.) Por isso resolvi fazer uma fic, pequena sobre o melhor Vilão da televisão japonesa e o seu seguidor; Orochimaru e Kabuto.

Se querem que eu diga, não fasso a minima ideia se é um couple estranho para voçês ou não, pois até agora ainda não encontrei( Não procurei) uma imagem entre eles os dois. Mas vendo a série, é obvio...eheheheh. Bem vou parar de argumentar e passar á fase seguinte, espero que gostem e please, quero a vossa opinião.

PS:ahaha,o que não viram entre o mestre e o subordinado...Mhuhahahaha

Aviso: Fic para maiores de **16 Q**

Esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícito. Quem não gostar ou não tiver a idade requerida... eu não me responsabilizo.eheheh.

Eu aviso mais uma vez,eu não gosto de escrever coisinhas leves. Quem não gosta não vale a pena ler ok?

Passos apresados faziam ranger o soalho de madeira.Eram vários passos pesados e intrigantes que se dirigiam apenas para um sitio...um único sitio.

- Orochimaru-sama!-gritou um homem de face coberta abrindo a porta num ápice entrando juntamente com outros ninjas.- Soubemos do aconteçimento! Está tudo bem?

Um vulto negro sentado no final da sala, mostrara indiferença ao ouvir a exclamação do homem. A sua indeferença era dolorosa,e medonha, fazendo o medo ficando bem abaixo deste homem.

Pussuia uns olhos frios e medonhos e uma cor pálida. A sua respiração estava ofegante e os seus olhos não se deixavam ver pelo o comprimento do seu cabelo.

- O..orochimaru-sama?- Perguntou o homem aproximando-se devagar.

- NÂO TE APROXIMES SEU RATO NOGENTO!- Gritou o homem que estava sentado reganhando os olhos que estavam vermelhos como sangue.

O outro não se atreveu a continuar, era demasiádo perigoso.

- Mas...mestre...nós...-Tentou o homem.- Nós vamos acabar com as defesas de Konoa. Não vejo qual é a dific...

Tarde de mais...

Orochimaru não queria ouvir mais nada,antes do outro homem terminar a frase já se encontrava no chão, onde gritava violentamente agarrado á cabeça.

-K..Konoa...-disse a voz rouca do homem reganhando os dentes.

Os outros elementos recuaram totalmente ao ver o lider deitado no chão sem mover um músculo. Sim, havia morrido.

- Mal chego e já tenho que limpar o lixo...ai...ai...-disse uma voz atras dos homens.-Hum...

Uma outra personagem entrara dentro da sala passando pelo o homem estendido no chão.

- Levem-no daqui imediatamente... e o mais rápidamente possível se não lhe quiserem fazer companhia.-disse.

Tinha uma face de um rapaz que não deveria ter mais de 18 anos bastante arrogante e era alto e ebelto. O seu cabelo cizento atado por um elástico esvoaçava á medida que se aproximava do outro elemento que estava no fundo da sala. Por detrás dos óculos redondos existia 2 olhos verdes frios e amargos.

-S..sim...Kabuto-kun.-disseram os ninjas em conjunto saíndo da sala.

Este aproximou-se do homem ficando frente a frente.

- Estique o braço por favor Orochimaru-sama...Não suporto ver-lhe a assim.-disse.

Orochimaru levantou a cabeça letamente e fitou o rapaz. Havia fios de sangue a escorrerem pela a sua cabeça abaixo e o seu braço direito estava completamente esbanjado em sangue.

- Orochimaru-sama...não se preocupe agora com Konoa.Eu estou consigo e acredite que ela irá cair juntamente com a Quinta.-murmurou o rapaz seriamente.- È só uma questão de tempo...

-Aquele miúdo...-murmurou o homem reganhando os dentes.

-Hum?- Mumrurou Kabuto puxando os ocúlos redondos para cima.

-Aquele miúdo apanhou-me desprevenido...Eu substimei-o...-disse Orochimaru fitando o chão atentamente.

- Está se a referir a Uzumaki Naruto certamente...-disse Kabuto sorrindo.

Orochimaru lançou uma gargalhada fria e medonha e levantou-se.

-Pareçe que tenho mais um obstáculo..pff...-disse Orochimaru.- Há medida que cresce...torna-se mais forte.Talvez o deveria ter o morto á mais tempo...

- Sim...está cada vez mais pareçido com o Quarto. Não admira o sangue quente do seu Pai corre-lhe nas veias. Além de ter a Kyubi dentro dele.- Disse o rapaz.

-Uhm...eu não estou totalmente curado...baixei a guarda na hora errada.-murmurou Orochimaru lançando um sorriso torcido.- Tornou-se tudo muito mais intressante Kabuto...

O rapaz sorriu igualmente e respondeu:

- Konoa está fraca...perdeu muitos elementos especiais.- Murmurou .- Não se preocupe Orochimaru-sama. Têm-na nas suas mãos...

- Sim...-cuspiu o homem.- Kabuto, trata-me dos ferimentos.

O homem sentou-se novamente na poltrona vermelha e viu o rapaz a aproximar-se de si.

A sua mão poisou em cima do braço ensaguentado do homem, fazendo libertar um chakra medicinal verde fazendo rápidamente a ferida desapareçer apenas restando a manga rasgada, e o outro ferimento na cabeça. Poisou a mão na sua cabeça e o chakra espalhou-se novamente.

- Algo o incomoda Orochimaru-sama?- Perguntou Kabuto notando ser observado atentamente.

Mas o homem não retirou o sorriso preverso do rosto e continuou a olhar-lhe atentamente.

- Feito...-disse o rapaz retirando a mão da cabeça do homem e recuando em direcção á porta.- Se precisar de mim...cá estarei.

O rapaz dirigiu-se até á porta pronto para sair, mas não conseguiu,a porta estava trancada. Não com uma simples chave, mas com um Jutsu de selamento de objectos.

Virou-se novamente e fitou o homem que ainda pussía o sorriso sarcástico e malcioso na cara e perguntou:

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa Orochimaru-sama? – Perguntou.

O homem inclinou a cabeça e jogou os cabelos para trás.

- Vem cá Kabuto...-Murmurou Orochimaru.

O rapaz admitia para si mesmo que Oroshimaru era uma caixinha de surpresas, e que apesar de confiar nele não sabia o que lhe iria naquela cabeça maldosa e medonha, mas mesmo assim obdeçeu como um bom subordinado. Caminhou novamente em direcção da poltrona e encontrava-se novamente frente a frente com o homem que toda a gente temia.

- Deixa-me me ver-te atentamente... Deixa-me observar-te.-disse orochimaru poisando a mão no queixo. – Hum..Hum... Despe-te Kabuto.

- O..Orochimaru-sama...Quer que me dispa?Mas p...

- Faz o que te digo Kabuto...não me queres desobedeçer pois não? – Perguntou Orochimaru sorrindo.-Não tenho intenção de te fazer mal...não confias em mim subordinado?

O rapaz baixou a cabeça e sentiu o coração a bater mais rápidamente.

- Eu confio em si Orochimaru-sama. Claro que confio...-Respondeu o rapaz.

- Optimo...-Disse o homem.- Faz o que te digo então...

O rapaz baixou novamente a cabeça temerosamente com o que lhe poderia aconteçer e começou a despir-se como o seu mestre mandara.

- Aproxima-te mais...-disse oroshimaru.-Senta-te...aqui.

O homem bateu nas suas pernas como um sinal para que se senta-se no seu colo, fazendo o rapaz piscar os olhos e corar .

Kabuto não hesitou em fazer frente ao seu mestre e sentou-se no seu colo. Rápidamente o homem virou o rapaz para que ficasse cara á cara e retirou-lhe o elástico que prendia os seus cabelos prateados,fazendo-os cair pelos os ombros do rapaz.

- Uhm,narciso...-Murmurou Orochimaru levando alguns fios de cabelo ás narinas.- Mesmo com o trabalho que têns,consegues ter uma higiene fantástica...

- Eu sou médico orochimaru-sama...-respondeu-lhe o rapaz.- Tenho que ter higiene...

O homem lançou uma gargalhada fria e arrancou banda de metal que kabuto tinha na cabeça apenas com uma mão fria e fina, tirando-lhe de seguida os seus óculos redondos e mandando-os para o chão.

- kabuto...kabuto...-murmurou orochimaru ao ouvido do rapaz.- Vou te dar um presente...és o meu braço direito e nunca tive a oportunidade de retribuir...

O rapaz fitou o homem atentamente com o coração cada vez mais acelarado e sentiu uma mão fria a percorrer-lhe as a costas lentamente. Uma lingua comprida e aspera percorreu-lhe o pescoço fazendo o rapaz arquear-se.

- O..orochimaru-sama...-Disse kabuto fechando os olhos.

O rapaz levou os cabelos para trás e regalou os olhos ao sentir o seu mestre a invadir-lhe o seu corpo sem dó nem piedade fazendo lançar um grito de dor.-

-Ahhh...gostei desse gemido Kabuto.-disse o homem puxando o rapaz mais para junto dele.- Consegues fazer outra vez?

Orochimaru levantou o rapaz pela a cintura e puxou-o novamente para baixo enterrando totalmente o seu membro duro e molhado dentro de Kabuto. Este lançou um grito que ecoou a sala inteira . Não se conseguia conter,agarrou-se no pescoço pálido do mestre e mordeu os lábios onde um rasto de saliva desçeu pela a sua a boca abaixo.

- Uhm...kabuto...-murmurou o mestre puxando o rapaz para cima e para baixo num ritmo fernético fazendo vários gemidos sairem da sua boca.- Ès bem apertadinho,mas muito saboroso...

-O...o..oro..oro..Orochimaru-sama!- Disse Kabuto sendo levado pelo o mestre entre um gemido.-Humm...

As estocadas estavam mais fortes e Orochimaru não estava para brincadeiras, agarrava firmemente na cintura de kabuto e entrava cada vez mais rápido dentro dele. Kabuto tinha um enorme respeito pelo o homem que o pussía naquela sala e a dor de á momentos atrás trasformou-se num prazer imaginável.

Apesar de tudo...queria mais,mais...e mais...

-Queres mais Kabuto? –Perguntou o homem desviando os cabelos prateados do rapaz da sua cara.-Ahm?Queres mais?

-Hum...- gemeu Kabuto agarrando nas costas do homem fortemente.-Hum...

- Presumo que isso seje um sim...-disse Orochimaru levantando-se com kabuto no seu tronco.

Agarrou no rapaz pela a cintura e jogou-o contra a parede violentamente fazendo ficar estampado nela. De seguida, agarrou-lhe nos cabelos prateados e puxou-os amargamente fazendo kabuto fechar os olhos e reganhar a cara de dor.

- Vou te dar maaaaaais...-Murmurou Orochimaru encostando-se em Kabuto com um sorriso sarcástico no seu rosto pálido.

-Hgghhh...-gemeu o rapaz sendo espalmado contra a parede.

Orochimaru passou as suas mãos nas cochas de kabuto e sentiu aquela pele nova e macia como seda. Em breve iria pussir o corpo de Sasuke, e ai tudo se tornaria perfeito. O homem lançou uma gargalhada ao pensar que tudo estava tão próximo e poisou as mãos no rabo do outro rapaz e levou a sua lingua aspera e comprida ao único orifício de kabuto.

O rapaz arqueou-se ao sentir aquela lingua a explorar-lhe por dentro e semi-cerrou os olhos. Estava a sentir-se um lixo de facto, estava a ser usado...sim estava. Mas não queria saber...estava a agradar o seu mestre e era isso que importava. Kabuto lembrou-se das vezes que Kimimaru tinha dado o seu corpo para Orochimaru com todo o seu coração,porque ele o amava.Amava-o demais...mas não valia a pena, o seu amor não iria ser retribuido...o homem que pussuiu kimimaru e lhe estava a pussuir não sentia nada.Nada...nada.

Antes de morrer Kimimaru fazia qualquer coisa por aquele homem...qualquer coisa. Kimimaru certamente iria servir de inspiração para este rapaz que estava aqui encostado á parede sendo "fodido" com todas as letras.

Agradar a orochimaru e servi-lo como quiser...ele o ajudou e tinha que o ajudar da maneira que fosse preciso.Sim...claro de qualquer maneira.

-ghhh...-Gemeu kabuto sendo espalmado contra a parede outra vez.

Orochimaru levantou-se de novo e preparou-se para investir novamente.

-Kabuto...Kabuto...-murmurou Orochimaru encostando a sua boca no ouvido do rapaz.- Nunca pensei que fosses tão bom como o Kimimaru...

-GAHHH...-Gritou Kabuto regalando os olhos sendo penetrado de uma só vez.-O..orochimaru-sama...eu...eu...HUM...

- O que fazias por mim?...kabuto?-Perguntou Orochimaru cravando as unhas num dos braços do rapaz fazendo escorrer um pouco de sangue.

- T..tudo...-Murmurou kabuto.

- Não percebi Kabuto...

- Tudo...

- Como?

-Tudo orochimaru-sama!Eu fasso tudo por si!-Respondeu-lhe o rapaz.-Tudo...

Orochimaru lançou outra gargalhada gelada e voltou ao que estava a fazer. Começou-se a movimentar sem molesa alguma fazendo Kabuto arranhar a parede com as próprias unhas.

- Ès sem dúvida...o...meu...braço direito...-Disse Orochimaru entre gemidos.

-Ah...ah...-gemeu o rapaz.

Estavam naquilo á mais de 50 minutos e pareçia que o orgasmo de orochimaru nunca mais vinha, equanto Kabuto já se tinha vindo mais de 3 vezes naquela noite. Estava estafado e quase não tinha forças para um quarto orgasmo. Já

Tinha mudado de posição umas quatro vezes mas mesmo assim, não vinha.

Orochimaru saíu de cima do rapaz que estava no chão e foi se sentar na poltrona vermelha rápidamente.

- Kabuto...vêm cá...

O rapaz tentou-se levantar dificilmente do chão já que estava estoirado e não queria acreditar que ainda tinha que voltar á fase numero 1º. Caminhou em direcção de orochimaru e ficou-lhe frente a frente. Mas duas mãos violentas o fizeram cair de joelhos fitando o membro erecto do seu mestre.

Orochimaru lançou um sorriso perverso e agarrou na cabeça de Kabuto apenas com uma mão e aproximou-o do seu membro.

- Sabes o que têns a fazer kabuto...-Murmurou o homem poisando a cara na palma da mão e fitando o rapaz.

Kabuto olhou para o mestre e de seguida para o membro deste.Aquilo era enorme e não sabia como é que tinha entrado todo dentro dele.Mas que tinha entrado...tinha. Ainda sentia aquela dor prazerosa a percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Nunca tinha feito uma coisa daquelas antes, e não, não sabia o que fazer...Mas supós o que deveria ser.

Levou uma das mãos ao membro molhado e duro do homem e começou a estimula-lo para baixo e para cima fazendo orochimaru semi-cerrar os olhos de a estimula-lo cada vez mais rápido começando a ficar cada vez mais duro.

-D..deixa-te de merdas K..kabuto...-Murmurou orochimaru.- Põe-no na boca rápido...

-Sim... orochimaru-sama...-Murmurou kabuto aproximando-se do mestre.

Agarrou novamente no que era do seu mestre e começou por dar umas longas lambidas na pequena cabeça de orochimaru fazendo este abrir a boca com um gemido frio e soltando um riso sarcástico.

- Lembras-me o Kimimaru sem dúvida...-disse Orochimaru poisando a sua mão direita na cabeça do rapaz-Uhm...ele fazia isto melhor que ninguém.

Sem mais demoras Orochimaru agarrou na cabeça de kabuto e puxou-a para baixo, com sinal que começasse sem mais demoras. Estava a sentir-se enjoado ao sentir aquele membro quase até á garganta, mas como já tinha percebido o recado executou-o sem mais demoras.

Acabou por colocar todo o membro na sua boca como o seu mestre a chupa-lo lentamente no príncipio, mas nos momentos seguintes começou-o a chupa-lo ferozmente como se fosse um menino de 5 anos ao ver o ser 1º Chupa-chupa. Ora tirava-o da boca e dava-lhe leves lambidelas ora a sua lingua explorava aquele membro dentro da sua boca.

Podia-se ouvir alguns gemidos vindos de orochimaru que mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados e se agarrava á cadeira cada vez com mais força á medida que Kabuto ia investindo.

-Ahhh...-gemeu orochimaru lançando um sorriso amarelo ao sentir-se a explodir.

Kabuto engasgou-se ao sentir tanto liquido quente e branco dentro da sua boca mas conseguiu conter-se. De seguida, sem dó nem piedade,uma mão fina pega kabuto pelos os seus cabelos fazendo levantar-se e fitando a cara do homem que pussuía um sorriso frio e medonho.

Orochimaru esticou o dedo indicar da outra mão e tirou um pouco dos seus vestigios da cara do rapaz que tinha os olhos fechados do cançasso, e levou á sua boca.

-Uhm...como eu sou saboroso não é verdade kabuto?-Perguntou orochimaru largando kabuto fazendo cair de joelhos no chão.

Mas novamente essa mão fria passou na cara do rapaz fitando a cara de orochimaru mais uma vez. Este aproximou a sua boca da de kabuto e as suas linguas rápidamente se encontraram trocando saliva,semen, e sangue.

- Nunca tiveste nada assim pois não kabuto?- Perguntou Orochimaru largando o rapaz e ajeitando as suas roupas.

-N..não orochimaru-sama...- Respondeu-lhe o rapaz levantando-se devagar e vestindo-se.

O homem sorriu mais uma vez e puxou os cabelos para trás.

- Sinto-me bem mais leve...-disse o homem sentando-se na poltrona. – Temos que repetir mais vezes...

Quando o rapaz se acabou de vestir apanhou os seus oculos que estavam perto do seu mestre e colocou-os juntamente com a sua fita.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa? Orochimaru-sama?- Perguntou Kabuto atando o cabelo.

-Uhm...-disse Orochimaru.- Se eu precisar de ti mando-te chamar...

- Assim seje, orochimaru-sama...- disse kabuto caminhando até á porta.

- Kabuto...-murmurou o homem.

-Sim? – Respondeu-lhe o rapaz virando-se para trás.

- Pareçe que já sei qual é a tua melhor técnica...-disse o homem sorrindo.

Kabuto lançou um outro sorriso e respondeu-lhe.

- Pareçe que sim mestre...-disse abrindo a porta. – Pareçe que sim...

- Tu me odeias...não é verdade? – Perguntou o homem fitando-lhe com o sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Kabuto parou de caminhar ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Sei que sim...-disse orochimaru.- Minto?

- O mestre não mente...-disse kabuto.- Mas está totalmente enganado...

Orochimaru fez uma cara mais seria ao ouvir as palavras de Kabuto.

- Eu o amo...e lhe amarei por outra pessoa...Orochimaru-sama. Certamente sabe do que estou a falar.-respondeu-lhe Kabuto.- Farei tudo o que for preciso por si...sei que o meu amor não é correspondido...mas farei tudo o que tiver ao meu alcançe para lhe fazer feliz, mestre. Mesmo que tenha que sofrer para isso... poderá contar comigo equanto estiver vivo, o meu objectivo é servi-lo orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru fitou-o rapaz e esboçou um sorriso.

-Uhm...és a minha melhor peça...-disse orochimaru.-Se tu caís...eu também caio. Ès a minha defesa kabuto. Jamais te poderia tirar o teu corpo para trasferir a minha alma.eheh...uhm...Além disso...quem é que me iria dar prazer como me deste hoje?O kimimaru já não está aqui...o Sasuke? Não ficaria muito bem estar-me a aproveitar do meu próximo corpo.

-Uhm...-disse kabuto largando um sorriso.- lhe darei o que for preciso... Estarei no meu quarto quando precisar de mim.

A porta da sala fechou-se lentamente...

Aquele corredor era comprido, frio e medonho como aquele homem. Por mais que pareceçe pequeno pareçia nunca ter fim. Mas já estava acustumado a aquele tipo de coisas,sim já estava acustumado ao escuro...

Sim, vivia juntamente com as trevas...

**END**

Corre pelo o cenário todo e esconde-se atrás da cadeira de orochimaru-sama

:Orochimaru:- Kabuto,posso saber o que é isto? Olha para a rapariga que está atrás da sua cadeira

:Kabuto:- È a yukix, orochimaru-sama...foi ela que...

:Orochimaru: - Não quero saber, tira-na daqui antes que me passe...

:Yukix:- Hey! Cuidadinho! Olha que eu sei Aikido! Yukix levanta-se e faz uma pose ridicula á frente e orochimaru

:Orochimaru: - ¬¬

:Kabuto: - ¬¬

:Yukix:ahm...eu...eu sei o vosso caso... e eu estava-me a esconder porque...acho que exagerei um pouco!ahahahah!ahhh...bem eu...uhm? que foi?

:Kabuto: - Regalando os olhos Tu...foste...nós...ahm?

:Orochimaru: - Podes me explicar o que essa caturra de quatro patas está para ai a dizer?

:Yukix:-Hey! ¬¬

:Kabuto:- Essa caturra de Quatro patas foi espalhar o que temos feito nos tempos livres Orochimaru-sama! Cerra o punho e olha para a rapariga pronta para a devorar-Ahhh Konoa vai saber que $!#&$&#&!ahhhhh!

:Orochimaru:- ¬¬ Não me intressa.

:Kabuto: - corado O...orochimaru-sama...

:Yukix:- Eu...eu vou indo...eu tenho que... tenta escapulir-se

:Orochimaru: Naa não vais a lado nenhum! Vais te juntar ás trevas!Sim !muhahahah! Kabuto apanha-a!

:Kabuto: -Sim, mestre! ANDA CÀ SUA #&#$! louco

:Yukix: - andando ás voltas pela a sala aos berros - Ahhh espero que tenham gostado pessoal! REVIWES!ehehehe!AHHHH saí daqui!

Autora: Yukix-chan

Contacto: da internet: http/animegirl69. – A minha galeria

Ps: Conto com vçs!


End file.
